Prom Night
by RedStringsOfLove
Summary: A lovely short story about Wiess going crazy for Ruby. Fluffy Whiterose. Only one person was hurt at the end of the story.


Weiss always had a big crush on Ruby. She loves the clumsy and cute side of Ruby. Whenever she is with Ruby her heart flutters; she deems that too much of Ruby will cause her heart to explode, but the red-haired girl never gives her a chance to escape. The girl would attach herself to Weiss like a bee to honey, but Weiss finds it very charming.

They're childhood friends and classmates. Fortunately for Weiss, Ruby has been in her class every year. Elementary school, middle school, and even now in her sophomore year in high school. She witnesses how the girl transforms from an adorable klutz to a pretty teen. Even now, Ruby still has her cute features along with some developing adult attributes.

The Ruby now is the perfect target for all guys. She is both cute and pretty for the guys who prefer one or the other. Weiss, of course, notice this and shields Ruby from other guys. Weiss is known to be a guy's repellant, being cold and harsh at guys who get to close to her. She sticks close to Ruby as much as possible, sending glares at guys who try to woo Ruby.

However, as the days pass, it gets more difficult when she's occupied with other activities throughout the day. Frequently, she finds it easier to protect Ruby if she has just asked her out. It will remove all the boys and she could upgrade her friendly relationship with Ruby. However, she never found the courage to do it nor does she know if Ruby actually likes her the same way.

One day in class, she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see her classmate holding a note. He whispers, "Pass it to Ruby."

Weiss stare at the folded paper in his hand and look up to see the guys face, before looking through the guy to see a blonde-haired guy glancing over at Weiss. 'He must be the sender," thought Weiss. Hesitantly, she takes the paper and as she does the boy turns forward to avoid suspicion from the teacher. Weiss take this chance to unfold the paper to read its contents: "Would you go to the dance with me?" Weiss immediately close the paper and hesitantly reopen it to check the contents again.

Thoughts race through her head. What should she do? Does she pass it? Does she get rid of it? She peeks over to the sender of the message to see him glancing back at Weiss. Probably wondering why hasn't Weiss pass the paper over to Ruby. The palm of Weiss's hand starts sweating, 'what if she agrees?' she thoughts. 'Maybe she won't, she doesn't even know the guy,' Weiss blinds herself before bringing up the courage to pass the note to Ruby.

Weiss taps the girl's shoulder next to her and she turns to Weiss with the usual bright smile she always gives Weiss. She quickly mouths, 'Yes Weiss?" before noticing the piece of paper Weiss is handing over to her. She looks over the paper and widens her eyes at the message. Weiss's heart sinks when noticing a bright pink hue appearing on her face.

Ruby takes a quick moment to write on the same paper before folding it and handing it back to Weiss.

Weiss swallows her saliva before taking a peek. A big, bolded, "Yes," can be seen. Weiss's face turns pale as she folds the piece of paper. Ruby looks over at Weiss with concern.

After the class ended, Ruby engage in a conversation with Weiss about the dance. She talks to Weiss about what she is going to wear and where will they meet up or will one of them pick the other up. Ruby seems very interested in the topic while Weiss still hasn't recovered from the girl's shocking answer.

During the night of the dance, Weiss is overwhelmingly stressed about Ruby and her date. She worries that Ruby would be taken away from her. She doesn't think her heart will take it if she ever sees Ruby together with someone other than her. Weiss wonders around her room for hours on the verge of tears every time she thinks about the idea. She then notices the time and hurries to pick Ruby up.

Weiss rings the doorbell and as she waits for an answer, she fiddles around her dress to look more presentable. When the doors open, she gasps. Ruby was more beautiful than she has ever seen. Ruby is wearing her usual colors, black and red, but this is the first time Weiss ever saw Ruby in a dress. None of her cute features is visible anymore, other than her shy smile and blush. In front of Weiss is a profoundly gorgeous maiden. Ruby asked her how she looked, to which Weiss replies with a long moment of staring. Ruby takes it as a good sign before saying goodbye to her sister.

As the two arrive at the dance, Weiss sees a glimpse of the boy who asked Ruby out. Weiss panicked, she doesn't want to see Ruby dancing with someone else. Weiss tries to lure Ruby to a corner to avoid Ruby being seen, but everyone is keeping their eyes on the girl. Ruby reacted by asking Weiss if she was okay.

The party went on, Weiss and Ruby haven't got a chance to dance. Ruby seems concerned and constantly ask why aren't they dancing. Weiss replies in stutters and tries avoiding the topic as much as possible. Ruby doesn't seem to mind as long as she is with Weiss. They continue their conversation about current events and new movies. Weiss seems to calm down and forget about that boy until the guy actually comes up to Ruby. Then Weiss starts to sweat.

"Ruby, there you are! Let's go dance!" the boy happily said and offer his hand out. Ruby look at the boy expressionless before asking who he is. The boy seems shocked before replying he was the sender of the message she got in class the other day.

Weiss shuts her eyes tight, wanting this to be over.

"I'm sorry but I'm spending time with Weiss," Ruby rejected the boy's offer. The boy questions her answer when she is the one who agrees to go to the dance with him. "I thought it was from Weiss."

Weiss and the boy look at Ruby with unbelievable eyes. The boy was in tears before walking away to be comforted by his friends. Weiss, on the other hand, looks up and analyzes the situation. 'If Ruby thought the note was from me and she says yes. Does that mean she wants to go out with me?' Weiss momentary freeze and try to jigsaw the situation together over and over again.

Ruby sighs before giving Weiss a quick peck on the cheeks to knock her out of her trance. Weiss blush at the girl's actions before cupping her cheek where the girl has kissed.

The music change to a romantic one and all the couples start dancing. Ruby takes this chance to grab Weiss and position Weiss's hands on her hips before she places her hands on Weiss's shoulders. They slowly sway back and forth until Weiss comes back to her senses.

"Does this mean-"

"I'll let you find out," Ruby giggles softly before giving another peck on Weiss's lips.

"So this does mean that right?!"

Ruby sighs, "Dummy."


End file.
